


The Pranksters

by Jenifer_Cullen



Series: Percico Positivity Project [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter AU- Percy and Nico are half bloods in both the wizard world and as demigods. They are also very competant pranksters and partners in crime and their goal is to get back on Gryffindor for their pranks on Hufflepuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pranksters

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the percico positivity project. Prompt 8- Partners in Crime

“Percy, are all the preparations ready?” Nico asked. “Yup. Connor and Travis helped out a lot too. When I owled them asking for prank necessities they sent me this huge box of puking pills and what not from their stash!” Percy exclaimed, jumping like an excited puppy.

“Wow, wow, I got it, Perce. Tone it down a bit. We’ve already been into enough trouble with McGonagall as is,” Nico said. “I know, Neeks, but no one’s ever gonna expect this. Two Hufflepuffs following in the footsteps of the Marauders from the great big house of Gryffindor,” Percy said his cheeks flushed with excitement.

“I know right! We’ll show them! Hufflepuff is not just some house to be excluded. Though I still can’t believe that you nicked the map,” Nico said. “It _is_ quite cool. Besides. I didn’t nick it. Just borrowed it, until we can make a replica. I’ve asked the Hecate cabin for a replication potion. I can’t believe James still didn’t notice,” the fourth year said to the third year.

“Well, James and his group have pranked us enough. Now it’s time to turn the tide on the Gryffindors,” Nico said, looking at Percy holding the Marauder’s Map in his hands. “It’s a blank parchment. You didn’t get the right one,” Nico said, huffing out a breath.

“Check this out. I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good,” Percy said, pointing his 9 3/4th Phoenix feather, lard wood wand at the map. Ink spread out through it, illustrating the pathways of Hogwarts and the footsteps of those in the castle and around it.

“Wow. How did you figure that one out?” Nico asked. “I may or may not have nicked James’ wand and cast a last charm spell,” Percy said, smirking. “You are bloody brilliant, mate,” Nico said, giving him a Cheshire cat grin.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Percy replied, looking incredible smug. “Do you know how to close the map?” Nico asked and Percy frowned, “No, I couldn’t figure that one out. I remember Potter murmuring something under his breath but it just doesn’t strike me,” he said.

“Well, we’ll worry about that later. Imagine what mischief we can cause! We know secret passages too!” Nico said, acting like an excited bunny. “That’s it!” Percy exclaimed and pointed his wand at the map, “Mischief Managed,” he whispered and the map turned back into ordinary parchment again.

“April Fool’s Day is going to be epic, isn’t it?” Percy asked. “Now that we have the map and those bunch of pranking goodies, every _day_ is going to be epic. Do you have the caps we brought from camp?” Nico asked.

“The one that Annabeth gave us?” Percy asked, taking out the two Yankees camp and grinning. “Who needs a cloak when you have cap.” “This year’s gonna be awesome, Nico. You just watch. My dad’s agreed to take me to his palace for the semester holidays too!” Percy said.

“That’s nice. My dad, well, I don’t really know. He favours Bianca. She’s completely demigod. No witch in her,” Nico said, feeling sad. Percy sat on the bed next to Nico and stroked his back, “Don’t worry, Neeks, if your dad really feels that way, which is totally dumb, then you can spend the vacation with me. Dad won’t mind,” Percy said.

Nico smiled at Percy, “Thanks. You sure the Poseidon won’t mind a son of Hades coming into his realm?” Nico asked, Percy, hopefully and Percy nodded, “But don’t you worry. Your dad loves you. You’ll be spending the holidays with him. You’ll see,” Percy said, giving the demigod/wizard a blinding grin.

“I really hope so,” Nico said, giving Percy a wry smile.

* * *

“Perce, everything is ready,” Nico whispered to Percy when they were having breakfast in the great hall. “Perfect,” Percy said and silently swished his wand. Instantly there were a lot of gagging sounds from the Gryffindor table.

All the witches and wizards turned to look at the Gryffindor table. Most of the students were puking or coughing or just plain gagging, something pink oozing from their mouth. Nico and Percy snickered quietly while the rest of the students were laughing quite loudly, Slytherin, the most.

“Alright, aright, that’s enough. Who did this?” McGonagall asked, flicking her wand and muttering spell under her breath. The Gryffindors quickly stopped gagging and spit out pink goo on to their plates, coughing a bit.

Percy and Nico gave a wide grin but were inconspicuous. “I’m still waiting for an answer here,” McGonagall yelled and the whole hall went silent, except for the occasional Gryffindor coughing up some pink goo.

McGonagall sighed, “Oh well, I _am_ going to find out who did this, but for now, finish your breakfast. You all have classes to attend.” Percy and Nico smirked and continued having their food.

* * *

“Nico! Nico! I got it!” Percy yelled, shaking a vial in his hand. “Is that?” Nico asked and Percy nodded vigorously, “One powerful greek duplication potion right here! We can also add our memories to the potion so that when we duplicate the map, the secret passages that we’ve discovered will also be there,” Percy said.

“Perce! This is gonna be so much fun! But we have to have a different password though,” Nico said. “You’re right. In case this one gets nicked by accident. I assume you have an idea?” Percy asked.

Nico grinned wickedly, “Duh. Our password should be in Greek, Since we’re the only ones who know it, There’ll be no risk of someone else opening it,” Nico said and Percy appraised him, “Not bad, di Angelo, not bad at all.”

“But there’s also another thing,” Nico whispered conspiratorially. Percy looked at him, “I’m listening,” he said. “Well, while you were asking the Hecate kids for a favour, I asked Chiron. He gave me the same incantation that makes Riptide stay with you,” Nico said.

Percy looked delighted, “Gods, Nico! I could kiss you right now!” he exclaimed. Nico puckered his lips, “Please do,” he said, making kissing sound. “Are you sure, Nico?” Percy asked, stalking him, “I’ll do it,” he said.

Nico laughed, “Its fine. We have Quidditch practice now. If you’re lucky, I’ll kiss you later,” Nico said, teasing, but inside, he was feeling kinda sad cause he’s always had feelings for the son of Poseidon.

“Alright, then. Let’s get our brooms and go. Amelia will be waiting for her most prized Beater and Chaser,” Percy said and took his Hufflepuff scarf and walked out of the dorm with Nico behind him.

* * *

“We are gonna rock tomorrow’s match!” Amelia Clark yelled out full of enthusiasm and vigour, “We are going to drive Gryffindor to the ground!” she yelled and her team mated yelled with her.

“By the way, good job at breakfast, Nico and Percy,” she said, winking at the boys. Nico raised a hand solemnly, “We neither deny nor accept that that incident was our fault,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Yea right, di Angelo, quit playing the fool. We all know you did it,” Janani, a fourth year, said. “Looks like the cat is out of the bag,” Percy said without any hard feelings. The team just shook their heads at the pranksters.

“Just remember not to prank us,” Aaron, a fifth year, said. “No way, dude. Prank wars are on with Gryffindor. They’re the ones who pranked us first thinking we wouldn’t do anything in retaliation,” Percy said from where he was sitting.

“What should we watch out for next?” Amelia asked the two cheeky boys. Nico and Percy grinned at each other. “We have a bunch of pranks schedule, each one getting better and the best for last at April Fools,” Nico told his team mates.

“Well, all the best guys,” Janani said.

* * *

Everyone in the great hall were having dinner. The Gryffindors were a bit late to come which was unusual for them. Every single Gryffindor came to the great hall with a frown on their face and mucky and slimy green hair.

“Alright, who did this?” James Sirius Potter yelled at the top of his voice, gingerly touching his much filled hair. Percy could distinctly notice Albus and Scorpius from the Slytherin table snickering slightly.

Percy scrunched his eyes, wait a minute, were they holding hands? Lucky assholes, he thought, he could only dream to be like that with Nico. Nico never hinted on having even the slightest of feelings for Percy.

Percy sighed, resigned and Nico looked at him in confusion. What’s wrong? His eyes seemed to ask. Percy just minutely shook his head. “Payback, bitches!” Amelia yelled from the Hufflepuff table with a wide grin.

“Miss. Clark! Language!” Professor Sprouts chastised but had a sly smile playing on her lips. Amelia relaxed back into her chair, “They started it, Professor,” she said. “Oh it’s on, Hufflepuffs! You just wait! We’re gonna do so much damage, you won’t even see us coming,” James said with a wicked glint in his eyes, putting an extra emphasis on ‘see’.

“He’s gonna use the invisibility cloak,” Nico whispered to Percy, “and the map.” Percy nodded, “But, we have our own upgraded versions of both of those so no problem. But now that the Gryffindors are on to us, we’ll have to be more careful. Gods know that James’ head will be inside the Marauder’s Map, scouring for the pranksters, aka, us,” he said.

* * *

Percy and Nico stopped in front of a supply closet, “This will be a great hiding place to activate the next trap,” Percy said and opened the door. “Oh my gods!!” the boys yelled as soon as the door opened.

There were two boys in the closet heavily making out, one trapped against the wall. Both the boys broke away from the kiss and looked towards the origin of the sound. They saw Percy and Nico standing like two deers caught in headlight.

The two boys pushed away from each other. “Lumos Maxima,” Percy whispered and brightened the room. “Albus? Scorpius? Oh gods!” Nico gasped. “You guys can’t tell anyone!” Albus blurted out, his face filled with fear.

“Wow, wow, don’t worry guys, you’re secret’s safe with us,” Percy said, raising his hands as if surrendering. Albus and Scorpius let out a breath. “Did you guys come in to make out too?” Scorpius asked bluntly.

Albus elbowed his boyfriend in his side, “Don’t be so blunt, Scorpius,” he said. Percy and Nico blushed, “What? No! We’re not—it’s not like that,” they said, stumbling over their words.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, “Are you sure? Cause you both look at each other like you wanna shag the other and suck faces like us,” the Slytherin said, pointing at himself and Albus.

“What? That’s. . . . That’s not . . . .” Percy trailed off because Scorpius was spot on. “Maybe we’ll go and you guys work this out. Probably kiss and make out,” Albus said, patting Percy on the shoulder and leaving the closet.

Nico and Percy swallowed, standing awkwardly next to each other. “Umm . . . is it true?” Nico asked, breaking the silence. “Well, yea . . . not the shagging . . .  I mean, not that I find that repulsive, I just don’t want to do it of you don’t want to . . . I mean,” Percy stuttered. “Percy, shut up,” Nico said and Percy instantly closed his mouth.

Then Nico kissed him, more like pecked him on the lips, really, and pulled back, a shy smile on his face. Percy was frozen. “I like you too,” Nico said and Perc grinned widely, rubbing his hands together.

Nico rolled his eyes, “That’s your cue to kiss me, moron,” he said and Percy gave a nervous chuckle and pulled Nico into a kiss. Nico threw his arms around Percy’s neck. “Told you they had feelings for each other,” Scorpius said.

Percy and Nico pulled away and grinned at the other couple sheepishly. Albus frowned, “Say, Jackson, if you weren’t coming here to snog, then why else?” he asked. “Well, that’s kinds confidential,” Nico said and Percy nodded in agreement.

“Is this in regards to the pranks you’ve been pulling on Gryffindor? Quite impressive,” Scorpius said. “We thought we were being discrete,” Percy said. “Oh, don’t worry. You guys are definitely discrete. Scorpius just tends to figure things out easily,” Albus said, reassuring them.

Percy and Nico let out a breath, “Well, then, we have some work to do. Mind giving us the space?” Percy asked. “The floor’s yours,” Albus said and walked out with Scorpius, the latter following the former after a few seconds.

* * *

Yells of “HUFFLEPUFF!” came from the Gryffindor common room as they came out and simultaneously a few yells of “STUPID GRYFFINDOR” came from the Hufflepuff common room. Students from both the houses came out to assess the damage done to the opposite house.

Gryffindor fared far worse than Hufflepuff. The prank wars had been going on for a month and Hufflepuff was in the lead. “Give in, Gryffindor. It’s brave to accept defeat,” Percy yelled, not having been affected by the prank like a few others of his house mates.

“No way!” James yelled, “You tell them, Teddy.” “I’m tired of this. I give in, Hufflepuff. You’ve won. For now,” Edward Lupin said, trying to charm the boils of his face. “Oh come on! Seriously?” James asked.

“Sorry, James. They’re right. Gryffindor accepts defeat,” Eva Green, the prefect, said. James huffed out a breath and the Hufflepuffs cheered. “Good job, Percy and Nico,” everyone cheered.

James rolled his eyes, “It’s over for now, both of you. I’ll get you guys sooner or later,” James said and walked away. Percy and Nico grinned at each other, “We’re the best pranksters! Oh yea!” Percy said grinning, throwing an arm around Nico’s waist and pulling him in for a side hug.

Nico grinned at his boyfriends, “We _did_ learn from the best,” he said. “Remind me to tell Conor and Travis, thank you,” Percy said, kissing Nico on the nose.

* * *

“Hey Neeks?” Percy asked, Nico looked up at him, chewing food that Percy had cooked for him for their 4 th year anniversary. “Yea, Perce?” he asked, after swallowing his food. Percy got down on one knee, a black box in his hand,

“Nico, we’ve dated for such a long time and we’ve been the best pranksters there are and we’ve always been partners in crime for everything. So what I’m trying to say is, would you like to be my partner in crime forever? Will you marry me?” he asked.

Nico jumped with joy, “YES!” he cried out and Percy opened the box. Tapped to the top there was a note saying ‘I was kidding.’ Nico’s face changed. Percy laughed at Nico. “One last prank for remembrance. But no, I wasn’t kidding,” he said, taking out another box with a simple engraved silver band on it saying ‘Forever’ in Greek.

Nico’s grin came back in full blast. “You arsehole,” he said, kissing Percy deeply as Percy slid the ring on to Nico’s fingers.


End file.
